wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fatespeaker/@comment-74.96.242.56-20191220224418/@comment-37442857-20200103144146
She DOES leave him for dead, right at the very beginning of the book. At first, she can't see what's going on (just that everyone is crowded around Starflight and screaming), and Fierceteeth and Strongwings grab her. She escapes, they flee with Preyhunter, and Sunny is left with the decision to run into the crowd and talk to Tsunami, Clay, and Glory or run after the Nightwing trio. She decided to go after Fierceteeth instead, without telling anyone, with her last thought being "Poor Starflight. Oh well", before taking off without telling anyone. She doesn't check on him, she doesn't bother to try to find out why everyone is huddled around him and freaking out (and doesn't even find out that he's been severely burned and permanently blinded until she comes back), she ignores the fact that she can hear him screaming in agony and calling out her name, and just runs off while people are looking for her- all because she's afraid everyone will tell her it's a bad idea (which it was). Also, she does NOTHING to stop Fierceteeth and her buddies - the Outclaws capture them and take them as prisoners before they even reach the stronghold; if anything, she actually creates a more dangerous situation by showing up, letting everyone know she's Thorn's child, then getting herself kidnapped by Addax, forcing Thorn to endanger herself and her men to get her back (and, if I remember correctly, ending in a bloody fight outside the stronghold's entrance that left several dragons on both sides, including General Sandstorm, dead - all because she got herself involved). In her carelessness, she also loses the Obsidian Mirror, which falls into Vulture's claws in Arc 2 and creates yet another serious problem by letting him spy on Queen Thorn. Everything she did in TBN put people in danger, and the only reason everything worked out in the end was due to Deus Ex Machina - someone else always showed up and fixed everything at the last second. She decided it was more important that people treated her like a competent dragon rather than being there for her family - and she failed horribly at it; she accomplished nothing for the whole book - Thorn stopped Fierceteeth, Strongwings and Preyhunter, Thorn saves the day again by helping Sunny escape the stronghold before Burn returns, Blister ends up killing Burn, and Flower indirectly kills Blister and saves all of Pyrrhia from her potentially tyrannical reign by revealing the Eye of Onyx at the end. Blaze, terrified both from her near-death fight with Blister and seeing what the Eye of Onyx could do to her, gives up the throne to Thorn willingly, and the war ends - all without Sunny's involvement. The only thing she actually did was get all three Sandwing Princesses together in one spot (with the intention of having them work things out peacefully), but even that backfired when they started killing each other instead - and almost getting Clay killed in the process. So, yes, she did leave Starflight for dead to play hero, and she managed to prove that she's actually horrible at it and a danger to others instead. She had no way of knowing Starflight would survive his burns - and he almost didn't, had it not been for the the Rainwing healers and Fatespeaker staying at his side and applying medicine to his burns 24/7.